Crushed
by xXDarkApplesXx
Summary: This is a story of Kagome and Inuyasha. From Kagome's point of view. This is basically telling what Kagome is feeling when Inuyasha goes to another girl.


Authors Note: Hi, I'm very new to this, this is my first story being published on here out of many. I'm very nervous for this story, so Please go easy on me. This is a one shot. This is supposed to represent Kagome and Inuyasha even though I don't really support them much. I just thought this one shot would suit them the best. Thank You and please Review.

I remember the day we met, we were little kids. I was playing with my friends, and someone knocked me over. I scraped my knee and started crying, but no one stopped to help me up. Then I felt you tap on my shoulder, I looked up and saw you crouching next to me. You asked me if I was okay, I looked up at you and nodded when I saw you. And at that moment, we became the best of friends. We did everything together, we grew up, and then we went to high school. There was that one day where you asked me for help, you asked me about my friend. Of course I helped, but I could feel this burning in my heart, it was jealousy. At that moment I knew that I had fallen in love with you. I tried to tell my heart different, but I knew I was just hiding from the truth. I kept telling myself that I would tell you my true feelings for you. Every time I tried to tell, my mouth went dry, and I kept losing my mind, I forgot what I could say. And then I finally talked myself into telling you the day after. Then one day we were hanging out with some of our friends when you took her away and asked her. You took her hand and led her away from us. And I winced in pain as I knew that I would never be able to hold your hands. We could still see you, and I saw the words slipping past your mouth as you asked her. She nodded and you cradled her face in your hands and pressed your lips to hers. And I looked away in pain as I knew that I wouldn't feel those lips against my skin. And then you guys walked back hand in hand. I just couldn't bear the sight of it. I was so crushed, like I couldn't breathe, I excused myself before they could see my tears. I walked away, away from you, away from us that day. And then the sky opened and cried for me, I let my tears slip past my eyes, I kept walking and walking until I hit wet, cold, sand, I flung my shoes off and walked towards the ocean. I felt the cold water tickle the tips of my toes. I slipped off my clothes until I was clad in my undergarments; I slipped in and let myself drift into the blue abyss. I closed my eyes and let myself float amongst my thoughts. I don't know how long I lay stranded there, and then I heard screaming and yelling. But I couldn't make sense of the words; my brain wouldn't process them for me. My body was numb from the cold; I couldn't feel a thing when you pulled me into your arms. I just let my head hang and kept quiet.

"What are you doing! Do you want to get yourself killed!" He yelled at me, and I just kept quiet, but I could feel my hot tears slip past my eyes and seep into his shirt. Everyone crowded around us, someone wrapped a blanket around me, and it felt so rough against my skin. There was this heavy feeling in my chest, it kept on getting tighter and tighter, like I couldn't breathe. At that moment, my vision was filled with darkness. When I first woke up, I saw I was in a white room, and I could hear the silent beeping of a machine. I closed my eyes again. The next time I woke up, I heard him talking to the doctor,

"What do you mean!" he hissed at the doctor. The doctor seemed unfazed though,

"What I mean is that this isn't normal, she's perfectly healthy, but there's something else,"

"What could it be?"

"Well, has she had a disinterest in her social life?" the doctor asked. He took a moment to think,

"No." He said slowly, "But she has been eating less. and she's been sleeping in a lot more than usual." The doctor shook his head slowly.

"I don't think those are the causes," he glanced towards me,

"Then what is?"

"She's suffering from heartbreak." He kept quiet after that, and then I heard some shuffling and felt him grab my hand.

"She couldn't be, she would have told me if she liked someone,"

"Not if it was someone close." with that the doctor walked out and left us alone. I opened my eyes, and looked up at him. His eyes were steely and hardened, he let go of my hand and stood up.

"I'm sorry, for causing everyone so much trouble." I said, my voice a soft whisper in the air. He turned around and looked me in the eyes. I swept my legs across the bed and let my feet drop onto the cold floor.

"Is there someone you like?" He asked me,

"I love him, very much." I answered.

"Who is he?"

"It's you," I whispered, I walked up to him. "When I saw you come back with her, I couldn't stand it, so that's why I ran away, I had always loved you. But you never loved me back. Every day, I tried to tell you my feelings, but then I couldn't because you always left me breathless, I would always forget what I was trying to say. Do you remember that day when I asked you what you wanted; you said a happy family with her. Then you asked me, but before I could answer, we were interrupted by her."

"What were you going to say," he whispered,

"You know I've always loved you, all I wanted was your love back."

Then I walked towards the bathroom, closed the door silently and slid down the door and placed a hand across my mouth to prevent my sobs from being heard. I heard him walk up to the door and sit with his back to it.

But I couldn't hold in my sobs any longer, they just kept flowing out of my lips. My tears kept running down my face like a steady waterfall.

"I'm so sorry." I heard him whisper through the door. My body froze, and everything stopped for a moment,

"Baby, I'm so crushed." With those last words, I took my life, and my love with me.


End file.
